The Prize
by GothicReader
Summary: Draco has finally had enough. He's finally decided to admit his feelings to Hermione... But first he has to get through Harry and Ron.
1. The Challenge

**Hey guys, this is a random short story I thought of during one of my classes, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. The plot, however, is mine.**

**Ch.1**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had finally had enough. After working for five months in the department of mysteries with Hermione Granger as his partner, he was finally going to tell her what he had wanted to tell her for the past year. As he turned the corner, he was instantly met by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione's two best friends who had recently qualified from Auror training. He cursed under his breath but continued walking towards the door that they seemed to be guarding.

As he neared them, Harry's smirk became more pronounced and Ron's face took on a light shade of red.

"Move aside, boys," Draco said as he attempted to sidestep the pair.

Harry shook his head as he crossed his arms, "No can do Malfoy. We heard from a certain person that you were going to declare something to Hermione today."

Draco muttered a few curse words as he realised who their informant was. The only person who had known about Draco's feelings was none other than his own best friend, Blaise the-soon-to-be-dead Zabini. That git had ratted him out! To Potter and Weasel! He would be dealt with later, but first to the matter at hand…

"Well for once the pair of you have gotten something right on your own, bravo," Draco said sarcastically as he clapped his hands in mock admiration. "Now step aside," Draco said through gritted teeth.

Ron's ears became a dark shade of red as he drew in a deep breath to start talking. "Now listen here ferret, we accepted that you and Hermione were partners and friends, but if you think that you can just waltz in and steal her from us…" at this point Harry had covered a hand over Ron's mouth, glancing worriedly to the office behind them.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk, somewhere a little more private," Harry said as he pulled Ron towards the exit without glancing back at Draco.

Draco cast a forlorn look at Hermione's office door, before following the pair out.

* * *

He caught up to the two Aurors when they stopped by one of the ministry's apparation point. At that moment, Draco decided that he had had enough of waiting and he tugged Harry's arm roughly. "Where are we going Potter?" he asked impatiently.

Harry pulled his arm away and said, "We'll stop by the Three Broomsticks. I'll apparate there first with Ron, you can follow us there."

Draco took a few minutes to consider his options before nodding his head at Harry. Harry and Ron immediately disappeared with a loud 'pop' and Draco was seen apparating soon after.

* * *

Draco landed gracefully on his feet, only experiencing some queasiness for a few seconds before it disappeared. He looked to his side to find that both Harry and Ron had arrived and were waiting for him at a table. Shaking off his robes, Draco sauntered towards them.

"Well? What's this top secret message you had to tell me?" Draco asked dryly.

"We know what you were going to do today and we," Harry said as he gestured between himself and Ron, "have decided that you need to prove that you really love her."

"I guess that declaring my love for her isn't enough for you, is it?" Draco asked, his voice sounding tired as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Not that we don't believe you…", "Which we don't," Ron interrupted. "But Hermione is our best friend and we're just trying to protect her."

"I figured that out already Potter. But that still doesn't explain why you two dunderheads dragged me here," Draco said irritably.

Harry sighed, "I was getting to that part. We have devised three tests that you have to complete to get permission to date Hermione. "

"What are you supposed to be? Her parents? I don't need permission to date anyone," Draco said.

Harry sighed again, "I didn't want to do this, but imagine your chances if we were to utter a few choice comments to Hermione. Wouldn't that affect her opinion of you? After all, we are her best friends and she values our input. "

"Damn Potter, let me say this yet again, you should have been sorted into Slytherin. And people say that I'm cunning," Draco muttered.

"Well? What's your answer?" Harry asked impatiently.

Draco deliberated internally for a few minutes before looking both of the guys straight in the eye and saying, "Fine. But if this were to get out I will find you and you both shall experience a pain so exquisite that you will wish for death to come quicker."

Ron and Harry both visibly gulped before nodding. The trio then proceeded to cast a wizard's vow of secrecy and separate to their individual abodes. Before they left Harry turned back to look at Draco, "Oh and Malfoy, a word of warning the tasks will begin tomorrow, so be ready," before apparating away.

Draco cast one last look at the spot where Harry had apparated from before apparating back to Malfoy Manor. He dropped his robes on the floor next to the study door and went to sit by the fire in his jeans and a t-shirt. On the way to the plush leather chair, he grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey. Sighing, Draco sunk into the leather chair and poured himself a cup of whiskey before taking a rather large sip to prepare himself for the day ahead, his mind also plotting way to get back at Blaise.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adios!**


	2. The Early Wake-Up Call

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.2**

* * *

Draco awoke to the sound of someone banging on the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Groaning, he woke up with a grumpy look on his face. Draco apparated to the main lobby and flung open the door.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked as he rubbed his blurry eyes.

When his vision was restored, Draco was met with the sight of a cheerful looking Harry and an equally grumpy looking Ron.

"Potter, Weasel, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here at bleeding seven 'o clock in the morning?" he barked.

Harry pushed past Draco and went to stand by the coat rack. He turned to face Draco and began to speak, "Well Malfoy, today is the first test, so get ready," Harry said before smiling slyly at Draco, "unless you've decided to back out of the challenges."

"Should've been in Slytherin," Draco muttered yet again as he moved away from the door and then apparated to one of the many bathrooms of Malfoy Manor.

Draco stepped into the shower and almost let out a small groan of comfort as the warm water pelted his lithely muscled back. A few moments later, he left the large shower and its promising comfort to dress up and meet the Weasel and Potter, who were no doubt invading his home.

He quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans, boots and a black shirt that clung to his muscles. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and smirked in triumph as it regained its normal tousled look. His expression quickly changed when a few strands of his platinum blonde hair fell onto his eyes.

Draco shook his head at it and apparated to a sitting room, which was near to the lobby where he had left the pair. He drew in a deep breath before flinging open the majestically carved doors. Potter and Weasel were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, which currently housed a roaring fire, which warmed up the entire room.

"Well let's go," Draco said as he walked towards the pair.

As Harry and Ron got up to leave, Ron's stomach let out a loud grumble of hunger. With both Draco and Harry's gazes fixed on him, Ron looked sheepish as he said, "Maybe we could stop at the Three Broomsticks for some breakfast."

Harry sighed and nodded in agreement before looking at Draco, "that okay with you Malfoy?"

Draco simply nodded his head in agreement and followed the two as they left Malfoy Manor.

* * *

After a 'pop', which signalled the trio's arrival, Draco, Harry and Ron could be seen entering the Three Broomsticks. Two hours later, a content looking Ron, a calm Harry and a disgruntled looking Draco exited the pub. They were later seen dissapperating near Olivander's wand shop.

* * *

Draco felt discontent and this was one feeling that Draco Malfoy was not used to. He had a wide range of emotions; he was often smug or angry and in the odd event, happy but seldom was he discontent.

This newfound feeling that he was currently experiencing was because of the two Aurors walking in front of him. He had spent the entire time trying to get information on the first trial but to no avail. Weasley had been too busy stuffing his face and when he had asked Potter all he had gotten in reply was a sly smile.

So now, for one of the rarest times in his life, Draco was walking off to face a challenge to which he had no idea of the outcome let alone the task itself.

He followed the pair until they stopped in front of Olivander's. There they apparated. Unfortunately, Potter and Weasley still hadn't told him the location of the first task and he had been forced to side-along apparate with Potter.

Draco's stomach lurched as he felt the usual dizziness associated with the usual side-along. When he opened his eyes, he squinted as he took in his surroundings. Everything was white. Draco rubbed his eyes and looked again, but to his surprise, he was still surrounded by white. He turned his head and caught sight of Potter and Weasley who were looking at him as if they were trying to decipher his reaction.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he transfigured his t-shirt into a long sleeved shirt with a black leather coat.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, as he caught the look the pair shared. Then Ron walked over to him and clapped him on the back mockingly.

"Welcome to Romania, Malfoy," he said with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Au revoir!**


	3. Challenge 1-Romania Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.3**

* * *

Draco blinked in surprise, "Romania?" he asked incredulously. "What the bloody hell are we doing in Romania?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a sly smile, that had Draco narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Oh you'll see soon enough," Harry said before beckoning to Draco.

Draco sighed with frustration as the headache he had woken up with made itself known yet again. He rubbed his temples before following the pair who had already reached an enormous oak tree seated atop a vast snow covered hill.

Harry stepped right up to the tree and pulled on a thin silver chain on which hung a shining silver coin. Grasping it between his fingers, he turned to Ron and Draco and held out his hand. Ron leaned forward and held onto Harry's hand with Draco soon following suit.

He braced himself for the all too now familiar feeling accompanied with the use of a portkey and yet he still found himself grimacing at the lurch caused by the magic. When Draco opened his eyes, he froze in shock at the giant red and silver banner in front of him which proudly proclaimed the name of the place to be 'Custode Draconis.' His mind raced as he translated the Greek into English. Snarling, he turned around and turned his silver gaze back to the pair behind him, each trying to seem innocent. "Dragons? Are you out of your blooming minds?" he shouted.

"You could always forfeit," Harry said as he raised his emerald eyes to meet Draco's.

Draco sighed, "Malfoy's do not quit," he said as he clenched his teeth determinedly, "and I will not quit on her."

"Bloody hell. You're really serious about this," Ron said dubiously.

"Of course I am, Weasel. Did you think I would go anywhere willingly with you bumbling idiots if I wasn't serious? " Draco shook his head at the ridiculousness of the red-haired man.

Ron inched towards Draco as if he were going to attack him when Harry placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Ron turned back to look at Harry in shock. Harry simply shook his head once and said softly, "let it go Ron."

Ron looked at Harry in bewilderment before jerking Harry's hand off his shoulder and walked towards the large entrance. "Charlie," he shouted.

"Coming, " came an answering shout from the other side of the gateway. A few seconds later a tall, muscular red haired man emerged. He wore a black shirt with rolled up sleeves, displaying the scars and tattoos on each arm. As he grew closer, a distinguishable scar that ran from his right temple to his right cheek became visible.

"Good to see you again Harry," he said as he nodded his head towards Harry and then he turned to Ron and clapped him hard on the back, "and you, the first time in months that you call me and it's for a favour. I have a good mind to tell mum. "

At his words, Ron paled considerably while the tips of his ears became tinged with red. He mumbled an excuse and shuffled his feet. Charlie looked at him for a few minutes before turning his sharp gaze to Draco, "and this is the infamous Malfoy bloke I presume?"

Draco cleared his throat before sticking out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

"Ah I see, this is the same guy who wants to date our Hermione," Charlie said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "If you want to date her, you should be able to withstand her temper," he chuckled, "that girl could face off with a dragon and still come out victorious. Of course that's why these two brought you here. Well enough dallying, let's get you ready," he said as he started walking back towards the entrance of the dragon compound.

Draco immediately followed with Harry and Ron behind him. As they entered the gateway, Draco marvelled at the change from the outer environment and the inside. Here the sky was blue and green grass covered the floor. The early morning sun shone weakly through a thin layer of clouds, casting a light that seem to add to the grandeur of the place. Draco carried on walking and looking around in wonder, until he bumped into Charlie, who had stopped walking and now stood in front of a large steel gate.

"Now Malfoy are you sure about this?" he asked, "this particular Southern Red Tail_(from my story Miracle)_ has quite a nasty temper."

Draco drew in a heavy breath before nodding his head, "let's do this."

Charlie nodded and pulled down a shield off the wall next to the gate. "You're going to need this then, good luck mate, "he said before opening the gate and letting Draco past.

Draco picked up the surprisingly light shield and stepped through the entrance. Before he could fully enter, Harry shouted, "Malfoy the aim of this task is to get back the chalice from the dragon." And before Draco could question him, Charlie had shut the gate and Draco was alone.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Challenge 1-Romania Part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.4**

* * *

Draco strode forward and cast a glance at the scenery around him. Unlike the outside, the entire space was filled with rocky ravines, caves and boulders and in the middle of the space lay a large, clear blue lake.

"Fighting a bloody dragon, just for a date," Draco muttered darkly as he walked towards the lake. As he neared the edge of the lake, he heard a deafening roar erupt from a cave to his left. Groaning, he held out his wand in one hand and the shield Charlie had given him in the other and began walking to the source of the noise.

As he neared the cave, the strong scent of decay wafted out to meet him. Casting a quick Lumos, he entered the cave.

* * *

"You think he can do it?" Ron asked nervously.

"I would bloody well hope so. Hermione wouldn't be too pleased with us getting the man she likes roasted," Harry replied.

Charlie looked at the pair and shook his head, "I hope you two know what you're doing. And also are prepared to deal with Hermione when she finds out what the both of you planned."

At his words, Harry and Ron exchanged a mischievous glance, "oh we aren't going to be the ones to feel her wrath. I just hope the dragon warms him up to what's going to happen if he manages to win our challenges. "

"The both of you are asking for trouble," Charlie said. "If she doesn't come after you, he will."

"That's if he survives this," Harry said wickedly.

* * *

Draco wrinkled his noise at the smell that assaulted him as he walked further into the cave. He continued walking until he saw a barbed red tail which was covered in spikes. He carefully and quietly walked around it, hoping not to awaken the slumbering dragon. As he walked past it, the light from his wand illuminated the entire cave, giving him a clear view of the dragon.

Covered in red scales and spikes, the Southern Red Tail was a sight to behold. It filled up the entire length of the cave and was curled asleep around a tiny silver object. Draco leaned forward for a closer look, and had to stifle a groan when he saw that the dragon held the object of his quest in it's long, sharp claws.

Draco slowly inched closer and was about to grab the chalice from sleeping beast's hand when he heard the terrifying sound of a bone being crushed. Looking down, he nearly cried out in dismay when he saw a small white bone under the heel his boot. Looking back up, he now stared at the reptile-like green eyes of the dragon. Sighing he held up his shield and said, "come at me, you beast."

The dragon looked at him for a few minutes, which seemed to last an eternity, before letting out another roar and spreading out it's enormous wings and letting out a stream of dazzling fire from its mouth. Draco moved his shield up a little higher and blocked the blast before casting a quick Accio to summon the chalice. To his utter dismay, the spell simply bounced off the chalice and dissipated into the foul smelling air.

Cursing loudly, he made a mental note to kick Potter and Weasel if he survived this ridiculous task. He then cast a quick Confundus before sneaking past the dragon, which seemed to be whirling around in confusion, seeking its prey. Walking fast, he approached the sleeping place of the dragon and quickly snatched up the chalice before walking towards the exit of the cave quickly.

As he walked, Draco hoped that the Confundus would last until he had exited the cave; however it seemed that luck was not on his side when he heard the flapping of wings behind him. Turning around cautiously, he let out a litany of curses as he saw the dragon fast approaching him. He ducked another blast of fire before casting a Flipendo on the cave roof above the dragon. Draco grinned in triumph as the roof began to collapse in front of the dragon, barring its way.

A few minutes later his grin turned to a groan as he felt the cave heat up with the dragon's fire. The blasted thing was trying to melt its way out! Sighing Draco cast another Flipendo towards the cave roof, hoping to strengthen the wall between him and the dragon. Unfortunately, he also managed to cause a cave-in above himself.

"Shit!" said Draco while he looked up at the falling roof. He then broke out into a full blown run as the entire cave began to collapse around him. Somewhere along the line he had dropped the shield and was now running with his wand and the chalice in his hands.

After running for a bit, the light of the outside eventually came into focus. Sighing in relief, Draco stopped running and walked towards it. Due to his running, he now walked at a slower pace as he tried to catch his breath. While he was not unfit, the run from the caves had been quite long and had somewhat tired him out a little.

He continued to walk casually towards the exit until he heard the roar of the dragon behind him. He turned around slowly and to his surprise saw that the dragon had somehow managed to escape the layers of rock and was after him once again.

Draco muttered a curse, before breaking out into another run. He continued running until the he saw the large steel gate. He let out a shout of relieve before running towards the door and flinging it open, narrowly avoiding a jet of fire from the dragon.

He quickly went through the open space and hastily shut the door before sliding down the door, until he was sitting down.

"Wow Malfoy, you actually made it out alive," Ron said in a surprised voice.

"The question is, however, if he managed to get the chalice," Harry said.

"Shut up Weaselbee and yes Potter I did get your blasted chalice," Draco said breathlessly, before flinging the chalice at Harry.

Harry caught it effortlessly and smirked with an evil twinkle in his eye, "well done Malfoy, now you just have to complete two more tasks."

Draco sighed and stood up, "since we're done here, can I go? Or is there more you wish to say?"

Harry simply gestured towards the exit and watched Draco walked exhaustedly towards the exit. He felt Charlie come and stand next to him, "that bloke really likes her," he observed.

"It seems he does," Harry said quietly.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Challenge 2-The Date Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.5**

* * *

Draco groaned and turned in his bed when he felt a pair of hands shake his shoulders. Instantly his war instincts kicked in and he made a grab for his wand, preparing to cast a curse at the intruder until he heard the person mutter, "Green sheets, typical Slytherin."

Narrowing his eyes, he sat up and shot an angry glare at the person who dared to disturb his sleep. Had it been a lesser man, they would have been trembling on the carpet by now but not the famous Potter. He just stood at the side of Draco's bed with a blank face.

"Well Potter, I always knew you wanted me, but to sneak into my house? I have a good mind to call the Aurors and report a stalker," Draco said lazily as he let out a large yawn.

"Obnoxious git, even if the world was ending I still wouldn't like you," Harry muttered. "And just to be clear, Malfoy, I am the head of the Auror, so no charges would be laid."

"Ah the man doth protest too much," Draco said as he pushed past Harry and walked towards his closet. "So how the bloody hell did you get into my heavily warded house?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked at his feet, "Well in the past, Aurors did countless searches in this particular house, so the wards were modified to let Aurors in."

"Tut tut, Potter, seems like someone is abusing his position. What would the minister say if he heard about this, I wonder…" Draco said as he left his closet, while buttoning up a dark blue long sleeve shirt over his jeans.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry grumbled, "Well are you coming along or what?"

"Why on earth would I go anywhere with you?" Draco asked as he searched for a tie in his chest draws.

"As much as I wish I could leave you and let you fail this challenge but that would be unfair, so hurry the hell up. The second challenge is about to begin," Harry said as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Shit," Draco exclaimed as he abandoned his search for a tie and ran after Harry. "Why didn't you say so Potter?"

As he caught up to him, he asked, "So what form of torture have you two thought of today? Hunting werewolves or going off to search for some rare poisonous flower? "

Harry laughed, "Oh no, our challenge is much worse."

"Well damn, I was really looking forward to hunting down rogue werewolves," Draco said with mock sadness. "Well out with it, what is this challenge?"

Harry beckoned him forward, before looking around cautiously, "Your second challenge is…" he said before taking a deep breath.

"Out with it Potter!" Draco shouted.

"A date," Harry said simply.

"A date? With who?" Draco ask incredulously.

"Our darling Hermione, of course," Harry said with a devious smile.

"Yeah right, stop pulling my leg. What's the task?" Draco asked, his silver eyes narrowing.

"I'm serious Malfoy. Your second challenge is a date with Hermione," Harry said innocently, "unless, of course, you don't want to go on a date with her…" he said with devious smile.

"Of course I do, you Pothead!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go. She's waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said before disapparating, leaving Draco with a puzzled looked on his face.

Draco shook his head to clear the mess his thoughts had made and soon another pop of apparation could be heard through the halls of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**_*Thirty-five minutes earlier*_**

"Thanks for doing this," Harry said as he handed his companion as small vial filled with a gold coloured liquid.

"It's no problem, Hermione's my friend. I would do anything for her," said the lady before she pocketed the potion.

"Now remember, in half an hour's time you'll need to drink it, the potion will only last for one hour, so try to finish as much as you can in that time. I'll bring him over five minutes after you drink it. Ron already booked a secluded table, so do what you have to. And thanks again, it means a lot to us," Harry said before casting a look over his shoulder, shortly disapparating a few minutes later.

* * *

**_*Present time*_**

Draco walked up to Harry, who now stood in front of the Three Broomsticks sign.

_"_Well let's go," Draco said as he step forward to enter.

"Wait Malfoy," Harry said. "I won't be coming with you. The tables already booked, just ask for R. Weasley."

At Draco's disbelieving look, he gave a sheepish shrug, "we couldn't book the table on my name or Hermione's. The press would show up and we figured you wouldn't want that. So it's either Ron's table or nothing."

"No one must ever hear about this, Potter," Draco said menacingly before walking up to the door and entering the small restaurant.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


	6. The Deception Perceived

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.6**

* * *

Draco casually walked to the maître de and softly whispered when asked who he had a reservation under. He looked around cautiously, as if he expected a Harry and Ron to suddenly burst out from behind the counter to ridicule him. After a while without any surprises, Draco let out a relieved breath and made his way to the table that the maître de was gesturing towards. He thanked the man and turned to face his dining partner.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the person sitting at the table. Seated before him, in the flesh, was Hermione Granger in all her bookworm glory.

Draco stumbled as he pulled out his chair and sat down quickly. He nervously began to adjust his serviette and soon resorted to moving around his cutlery, his eyes looking at everything other than the person opposite him. Draco silently cursed himself, after all he had gone through, when it right down to it, he was unable to face her. He had fought dragons and had dealt with both of her idiotic friends just to have a chance to do this and now he was ruining it.

He steeled himself and clenched his fists under the table. Looking up, he met her brown eyes and was once again shocked speechless as he got lost in the soft brown they contained. Draco shook his head, and began, "Hello Granger."

"Hello Draco," she replied in her honey filled tone.

"How have you been?" Draco asked, in a strained voice.

"I've been well and you?" Hermione replied, her gaze never leaving his face.

"Can't complain," Draco shrugged, as his mind ran through the events of the past few days.

"I'm glad," Hermione said with a smile.

"So what brings you here?" Draco asked as he silently cursed himself at his lack of words.

"Oh not much. I decided to do some shopping and then Harry mentioned a lunch date so I thought why not. You would not believe the lines at Madam Jasmine's Emporium," Hermione said as she gave a tired shudder.

"I didn't know that a new bookshop opened," Draco said, confused.

"It's a boutique, silly, " Hermione laughed as she leaned forward. "I saw this nice pair of shoes and I just had to get them."

"Shoes?" Draco said, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, they had these cute little heels …" Hermione's voice faded into the background and Draco puzzled over his thoughts.

"I'm sure they must be nice shoes," he said when he noticed Hermione had finished talked. "So did you stop by Flourish and Botts as well? I hear they just got a new book on the rise and fall of Centaurian courts."

"There wasn't any time, after I finished at Jasmine's, I came straight over," Hermione said as she shook her head.

Draco nodded his head and gestured for the waiter to order. He watched Hermione closely as she ordered and continued to do so even when their food had arrived. He observed her until the meal was offer and then he stood up and offered her a small smile.

"Well this has been nice but I have to go," he said as he quickly paid the waiter and began to weave his way through the tables.

"Wait! Draco," he heard Hermione shout as she ran up to him. "I'm going home now, would you like to come," she said in a breathless purr.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "no thank you. I have much to do," before promptly turning around and leaving the restaurant.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him, Draco let out a loud curse before looking around. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for and quickly made his way to his target.

"What the bloody hell do you think you two are doing?" he yelled as he came across none other than Potter and Weasel sitting across from the restaurant on a bench.

"Whatever do you mean?" Potter asked, innocently, while the Weasel tried to hide his guffaws.

"You know what I mean! That was not Hermione!" Draco shouted.

"Did you only figure that out now?" Harry asked as he sat back.

"Of course not. But it's not like I could leave a lady sitting alone in a restaurant. The Prophet would have a field day," Draco said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Ah I see," Harry said as he nodded his head in understand.

"Well who was that?" Draco asked, irritated.

"All you need to know, Malfoy, is that you passed the second challenge. Keep an eye out for the third," Harry said as he and Ron got up and began to leave.

Draco shook his head as he watched the pair leave, while these damn challenges were annoying he had to admire their cunning though, it was almost as if a Slytherin had come up with them.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hej da!**


	7. Challenge 3- Truth Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine. There's a How I Met Your Mother quote in there as well, I do not own it!**

**Ch.7**

* * *

Hermione quietly walked towards the ajar door of the head Aurors' office and tried to listen to the hushed voices of the people inside.

"What now Harry?" asked a voice she could only assume was Ron.

"I'm not sure, I didn't think he'd make it this far," Harry said with uncertainty.

"I didn't think he'd even agree to it," Ron said.

"Me neither. I had hoped that he would have given up. But it seems that we underestimated him. We both know that if we had let him walk into her office that day, there would be no way that she would have rejected him. This is more for us than her, and if we stop now, we'll have hell to pay, " Harry said worriedly.

Ron let out a soft noise in agreement before the room fell silent.

Hermione was about to enter the room and question the two when she heard Ron exclaim, "Harry! I know just what we can do to make sure Malfoy never gets our Mione. The third challenge can be…" Ron's words were cut short by the sound of the door slamming open into the wall.

Both Ron and Harry instantly leaped up, their wands drawn and fierce expressions on their faces, which immediately became petrified ones as they took in the sight in front of them. Hermione marched into the room, her face red with rage.

"I knew it! I knew you two were up to something! " she shouted. "I should have known! This is why Malfoy hasn't stopped by work these past few days. This is why you two have been avoiding me…"

"Now Mione," Harry said as he waved his hands in placating manner, "we haven't been avoiding you. We've simply been busy. "

"Busy keeping Malfoy away from me! And what did you mean by third challenge Ronald," Hermione said as she turned her glare to Ron, "what exactly have you two been up to? What have you pair cooked up to keep Malfoy away from me and why?"

Harry and Ron shared a worried look before they silently agreed with a nod of their heads.

"Well you see…" Harry began to tell Hermione .

* * *

Draco had been about to slam open the door of Potter's office when he heard shouts coming from inside, curious he looked around before leaning his head to the slightly ajar door.

"So you two idiots decided to try and 'test' Malfoy?" Hermione asked in an exasperated voice.

Draco moved closer to the door when he heard the reason for the shouts.

"And what did you hope to achieve, pray tell," Hermione asked. "You guys knew I had feelings for him and yet you still sought to keep him away."

Draco clenched his fist as he realised that all he had been through had been simply for the amusement of the two idiots. He was about ready to barge into the room when a warm feeling settled over him. She liked him, he smiled, maybe there was a chance for them after all. Draco leaned back against the wall and continued to listen, unashamedly, at their argument.

"He's trouble Mione. We had to try and save you from him," Weasel said as he tried to reason with her. Draco had to nod in agreement with him, if only their version of saving her hadn't involved a dragon.

Hermione sighed, "Maybe I don't want to be saved the trouble. Maybe I want the trouble. I haven't wanted the trouble in a long time, but with him the trouble doesn't seem so troubling."

Draco smiled. "But the fact that he went through with your plans shows that he's an even bigger knucklehead than both of you. I mean, it was fairly obvious and yet he still thought that a few words from you would change my mind," Hermione snorted. Draco's smile fell a little.

"And don't get me started on this whole prize thing. The fact that the both of you would reduce something like this into a competition means that I clearly need to have a good strong word with both of you," Hermione said and Draco almost laughed as he imagined the glare she was sending them. His silent laughter died when she continued to speak, "And to think that Malfoy would consider that he could win me, like I'm some sort of trophy, means that he and I need to have a talk as well. "

Hermione's tone softened," Look I get that you wanted to protect me. But I'm old enough to take care of myself. I can make decisions myself, and Merlin knows I make better ones that the both of you."

"We… We know Mione. It's just that we had to make sure than he wouldn't hurt you," Harry said.

"Yeah, we're sorry about the whole thing," Ron said in agreement, "and if you want us to call it off and apologise to Malfoy, we will."

Hermione laughed, "Oh no, he needs to be taught a lesson." Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief, "I wouldn't look so relieved just yet, when I'm done with him, I'll be coming after you," Hermione said evilly.

Draco smiled and began to walk away as he heard the trio begin to plot. He would be ready for the third challenge and he would win it without cheating.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


	8. Challenge 3- Truth Part 2: The End

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine. There's a How I Met Your Mother quote, a quote from The Office and a quote from Dawson's Creek in there as well, I do not own them!**

**Ch.8**

* * *

Hermione leaned closer, "Here's what I need you to do." She rubbed her hands together and told them the plan. When she was done, both Harry and Ron had matching mischievous grins on their faces.

"We can do that Mione. Are you sure you want to listen though?" Harry asked.

"We can take care of him ourselves," Ron said proudly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Hermione said, "one wrong word and I'll take care of him myself. Now tell him while I cast my spell."

The boys nodded and Harry reached for a quill and some parchment.

* * *

Draco had just entered his office when an owl suddenly swooped through the window and dropped a letter on his desk before taking off. He had to admire Hermione, she had thought of a plan rather quickly. Making his way to his desk, he picked up the letter and let out a snort when he read the contents.

_Malfoy_

_Get to my office. Now. Bring no one._

_Potter_

Draco dropped the letter into the bin before closing the door behind him and walking fast to Potter's office. When he reached the office, he simply opened the door and entered, not bothering to knock.

"So why have you summoned me Potter? Thought of the third challenge yet? That was fast" he taunted.

"Just sit down Malfoy," Harry said tiredly as he picked up a potions vial from his desk. Going to Draco, he held it out, "Here, drink this."

"What is it?" Draco asked as he stared suspiciously at the vial in Potter's hand.

Harry sighed, "It's Veritaserum if you must know. The third challenge will simply consist of you answering my questions. "

Draco looked at the vial for a few minutes before he reached out and downed it.

Harry looked at him in surprise, "I'm amazed you trusted me."

"Oh I don't trust you. I trust in the fact that even if you had poisoned me, I would still be able to take you with me before I went," Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "well then, let's begin."

"Quick question," Draco interrupted, "Where's Weasel?"

"Ron is not feeling well so he's sitting this one out," Harry said as he shot a nervous glance at the corner of the room.

Draco followed his glance and narrowed his eyes, he knew the Veritaserum had tasted a bit strange.

"Well go ahead, ask your questions," Draco said as he waved out a hand before leaning back against the couch.

"We'll start of simple, what is your full name?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Which house were you a part of during your time at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin. You know if you're going to ask questions like this, there's no point to Veritaserum," Draco said.

"I'm getting to the important questions," Harry said. "When was the first time you realised you liked Hermione?"

Draco sat forward and clasped his hands, "When I first saw her walk into the office and she gave me this look, as if she couldn't believe that I, of all people, would be working at the ministry. And then she came right up to me and told me that we would make good partners."

Harry coughed, "That was 8 months ago, do you still like her?"

Draco looked Harry straight in the eye, "No." He fought the compulsion to turn his gaze to the corner of the room when he heard a soft gasp.

"Then why did you agree to the challenges?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because I love everything about her, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly. I'm a guy who has faked love his entire life, I'm a guy who thought love was just something idiots felt, but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to. And there have been times when I wanted to. It has been overwhleming and humbling, and even painful at times," Draco paused as he shot Harry a meaningful look, " But I could not stop loving her anymore than I could stop breathing. I'm hopelessly and irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows."

Harry cleared his throat, "I see. Well then, I had better be going, " he mumbled as he quickly walked out of his office.

Draco watched him leave before turning his gaze to the corner of the room again. "You can come out now," he said as he lounged against the couch.

He waited for a few seconds and watched as the corner seemed to shimmer and distort and suddenly Hermione was sitting there.

"How did you know?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I heard you three discussing the plan earlier," Draco said, nonchalantly.

"I should have known this was a trick," Hermione said as she got up to leave. Draco quickly walked towards her and grabbed her wrist, "Oh no Granger, you do not get to storm out on me. If anything, you tricked me," Draco said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, turning a doe-eyed gaze on him.

Draco gritted his teeth, "I get that you are angry at me for agreeing to go along with those two idiots. But you can't blame me, they gave a convincing agreement. And I must say the third challenge was a good idea, "Draco admitted, "except I knew it wasn't Veritaserum," he whispered into Hermione's ear. He smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I meant every word I said, you know? Potter and Weasel must have told you about the other two tasks. Do you honestly believe I would put myself through that and their company for nothing. Oh no Granger, I did it for you, because I know that deep down in that Gryffindor heart of yours, you would never forgive yourself and them if they didn't support a relationship between you and me. "

Hermione began to speak but Draco quietened her by covering her mouth with his hand, "I have fought dragons and met with tedious doppelgangers but I would do it all again. Because, for the love of magic; woman, you have caused something inside of me and I just can't get rid of it. And I know you feel it too. So for once, stop being such a bloody Gryffindor and accept this, accept us. Because you and I are meant to be together. Period. The end. Cue happy ending music," Draco said, removing his hand.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Are you quite done?"

Draco nodded.

"Good, you presumptuous man" Hermione said as she leaned forward and kissed him. She smiled when she pulled back, "Because I have wanted to do that for eight months."

* * *

"I was just a guy who had a crush on a girl, and I had to do the hardest thing that I've ever had to do, which was just to wait… a lot of people told me I was crazy to wait this long for a date with a girl I worked with but I think, even then I knew that I was waiting for my wife. And that is how we finally got together," Draco finished as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and drew her in for a kiss.

* * *

**And that's the end of it. This was simply a sweet, short story which I had hoped would cause some sighs and laughs, I hope you enjoyed it and I thank you for sticking with The Prize until the end.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


End file.
